This invention relates to the generation of high-energy neutrons and is particularly concerned with the generation of high fluxes of 14 MeV neutrons. The invention is concerned with a neutron generator and a method for the production of approximately 14 MeV neutrons to enable the simulation of radiation exposures and damage to structural materials and surfaces which may be encountered in controlled thermonuclear reactor devices.
As research and development efforts progress toward the goal of fusion power reactors and as larger and more advanced experimental CTR (controlled thermonuclear reactor) devices are constructed, engineering and design considerations take on increasing importance. It is believed that overcoming neutron damage, particularly the damage from 14 MeV neutrons generated in a DD or DT reaction will be one of the major engineering problems in designing a controlled thermonuclear reactor. The increasing concern for the engineering and design aspects of CTR's has emphasized the need for information about 14 MeV neutron damage to containment and structural components. While several areas of necessary research have been discussed in more detail in the applicants' recent report "Fission Fragment Driven (d + t) Neutron Irradiation Source for CTR Materials Damaged Irradiations," Aerojet Nuclear Company, ANCR-1134 (1974), which report is incorporated herein by reference, two general areas requiring considerable investigation into the effects of 14 MeV neutrons are surface physics and material radiation damage. In order to experimentally determine the extent of damage and to verify theoretical predictions, irradiation facilities that produce about 10.sup.15 neutrons per square centimeter per second of 14 MeV neutrons are needed.
While no source of a high flux of 14 MeV neutrons exists at present, several different proposals for the development of such a source have been prepared. Several variations of the proposed 14 MeV neutron sources accelerate deuterons into tritium targets. However, such sources are limited both by the limits of accelerating beams of particles and by the limits of the target.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a source for high-energy neutrons.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide a neutron generator and method for the production of approximately 14 MeV neutrons.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a neutron generator for the production of 14 MeV neutrons to permit materials testing by exposing sample materials to neutrons of approximately 14 MeV.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description and with particular reference to a specific embodiment described hereinbelow.